


Wonder

by MALECandSAPHAEL4LIFE



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALECandSAPHAEL4LIFE/pseuds/MALECandSAPHAEL4LIFE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot where Eric wonders why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

He stares at her from afar wondering how he could love her when they’re polar opposites.He’s ruthless while she’s caring.Hes broken whether he chooses to admit it or not while she's perfect.She's everything he's not.He wonders how she could love him back when he's done horrible things.Sometimes when why she loves him she'll say ,“You don't choose who you love but you do choose whether or not to act on those feelings. You could end up with something explosive and controlling or you could end up like me with a beautiful husband , a beautiful baby boy a baby girl on the way and . I couldn't ask for anything else.” And with that he feels better ,a little less broken because he knows that she right. If she never confessed her feelings or he didn't go after her they wouldn't be here. They wouldn't be married and they certainly never would have their son much less their baby girl on the way.And he doesn’t wonder that much anymore because well he knows that she loves him. And eventually he stops wondering why she loves him and stops feeling broken because he knows no matter what he’s got a family now. One that will love him.His son the perfect combination of him and her. And his baby girl on the way. And his beautiful wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leve comments and or Eris prompts


End file.
